Forever and a day!
by ELLYNARA3
Summary: I don't know when this started but I'm not sure if I want it to stop... Tommy/Chuck, may be traces of Lil/Kimi and maybe other pairings, not entirelly sure. R&R please! K for swearing and fluff in later chapters.


Ok so this is a Tommy/Chuckie Fan fiction for Rugrats- all grown up, I have only watched random episodes so if I get anything wrong please feel free to tell me. There may be traces of Lil/Kimi but this is mainly a Tommy/Chuckie fanfic.

It'll hopefully start off as a friendship fic but will change. I'll warn you if there is anything other than just friendship in a chapter.

This is my first fanfic that I've done and I'm not that great a writer so anyways enjoy and… Review? Please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats or Rugrats- all grown up!.

Chapter 1- The beach

We were all at the beach, Phil and Lil DeVille with their parents Betty and Howard DeVille, Chuckie and Kimi Finster with their parents Chaz and Kira Finster, Angelica Pickles with her parents Drew and Charlotte Pickles, Dil Pickles my brother with our parents Didi and Stu Pickles, Susie Carmichael with her parents Lucy and Randy along with her siblings Edwin, Buster and Alisia. Spike was here as well with my grandpa, Lou Pickles and his wife Lulu, and last of all there was me, Tommy Pickles.

My mother was the one who decided on a family outing and we had all known each other since birth so even if they weren't technically related we still counted everyone as family. I was the one who had chosen the beach however so there we were, with the camera set up on its stand because mum had insisted that if there were a video then I had to be in it. So I'd agreed because I wanted a video of this occasion.

At the moment we were just sitting around in our board shorts and bikini's chatting and eating lunch under the beach umbrella's that we had set up but after we were finished with lunch we would all be in the water splashing and playing around or at least us teenagers would be. The parents would most likely stay onshore and talk while watching us.

That's how it always was when we went to the beach. Sure Angelica and Susie would be saying that they didn't want to get in but would eventually get bored and splash out into the water. So one at a time we finished the salad and ham sandwiches that Didi had made and the soda cans that Chaz and Kira had supplied.

Then signing contently to myself I stood and let out one huge, long, loud bleach, and that started the burping contest. After my burp, Phil went, letting loose one bleach louder and longer than mine. Lil went after that and surprising everyone but Phil beat him. So Lil had won until Chuckie went and let out the longest and loudest burp we had ever heard.

We all yelled, "whoa", and "congrats" to Chuckie while we got up and brushed off the sand.

I ran off to the water and after a few seconds Chuck, Phil, Lil, Dil, Kimi, Edwin, Buster and Alisia followed along with Spike. Angelica and Susie stayed up onshore with the adults as per usual. So there we were shrieking and giggling as the cold, wet swells touched our warm, dry skin. Then I had a funny idea and so using my hand, I made a mini wave splash all over Chuckie. He gasped as the water hit him, and so the water fight began. Chuck splashed at me and I splashed at him, we were having a ball and then I tripped over a rock that was hidden underwater and landed right on top of Chuckie, accidently pushing his head underwater.

I moved my hands and helped him pull his head up from under the small waves that were coming in.

"You ok? You're not hurt? Do you need any help?" I asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine, just help me to shore," Chuck muttered.

"Okay," I said, standing up and helping him up, then pulling his arm around my shoulders, I half dragged, half walked Chuckie back to shore.

We lay on the sand once we got to shore and looking like bedraggled rats we lay there panting, trying to get our breath back. I dozed off, I don't know for how long but when I woke up I was in a car seated next to Chuck, driving back home.

"You awake," I whispered to Chuck.

"Yeah," He muttered a little groggily.

"Sorry, 'bout before," I apologised.

"Na, no problem, bud."

"You two awake in the back," Kira's voice called from the front.

"Yeah," we both called out.

"Okay then, well, Kimi's having a sleep over with Lil. Susie, Angelica and Phil staying over at Dil's so we thought that maybe Tommy would want to stay over at our house for the night in a last sleepover before the new school year. That is if you want to, Tommy and Chuckie."

"Yeah, sounds good, my mum usually wants me home on the last night of holidays so she can see us off in the morning. So this is the last night that we can have for a sleepover, so let us enjoy the second last night of the holidays."

"Yes, sounds good, just me and you, without everyone else here to bother us."

"Yeah," I muttered, my brain still fuzzy from sleep.

Hope you enjoyed, please review!

Not sure what will happen in the next chapter, but I'll hopefully post it soon


End file.
